Padres por una misión
by Yuko-96
Summary: A Neji y a Tenten se les a encomendado una misión, la cual es cuidar de unas pequeñas gemelitas, pero también deberán hacerse pasar por esposos, ¿podrán llevar a cabo la misión sin problemas? ¿ sentirán cosas el uno por el otro? Entren, lean y descubranlo :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero que les guste, lo haré de la pareja que mas me gusta ¡NEJITEN! bueno sin mas la historia.**

*_pensamientos_*

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, para una hermosa kunoichi de chonguitos, ella estaba feliz, por que al fin se había decidido a confesar su amor a su compañero de equipo, el genio Hyūga; ya había planeado toda la noche, ya sabia que decir, solo le faltaba el momento adecuado, un momento a solas con Neji.

Tenten: bien, estoy decidida hoy se lo diré si o si

¿?: ¿decirle que a quién? - la chica volteo.

Tenten: Lee - luego la chica miro al acompañante de este, que no era nada menos que Neji - ¡Neji! - al verlo ella se sonrojo inmediatamente.

Neji: ¿sucede algo? - dijo con su típica actitud fría.

Tenten: no, no es nada jeje pero... ¿que hacen aquí?

Lee: vinimos a buscarte, la Hokage nos mando a llamar

Tenten: bien, ¡vamos! - y así los 3 ninjas se fueron rápidamente a la oficina de la Hokage. Cuando llegaron los hicieron pasar inmediatamente, al entrar vieron a su sensei, tomaron lugar al lado de él y esperaron las instrucciones de la Hokage.

Tsunade: Bueno, los e mandado a buscar por que les tengo dos misiones, las harán de 2 personas, bueno el primer equipo sera Gai y Lee; y el segunda sera Neji y Tenten, ¿entendieron?

Todos: ¡si!

Tsunade: bien, el primer equipo deberá ir a la aldea oculta entre la arena por unos documentos, así que pueden marcharse inmediatamente.

Lee y Gai: ¡Bien! - y así ambos se fueron, quedando Tenten y Neji.

Neji: ¿y la nuestra?

Tsunade: las de ustedes es una muy especial, deberán ir a la aldea oculta entre las nubes

Tenten: ¿debemos ir por algún documento?

Tsunade: no, deberán cuidar a unas gemelas, las cuales están en peligro

Neji: TKS! yo no soy niñera de nadie

Tsunade: lo siento, los otros grupos estan en misiones, son los únicos que nos quedan

Tenten: no suena muy peligroso

Tsunade: así es, pero deben tener mucho cuidado, ya que muchos asesinos intentaran arrebatarles a las niñas para poder matarlas

Neji: ¿por que las quieren matar?

Tsunade: eso no interesa, solo deben protegerlas, se harán pasar por simples aldeanos, también como padres de las niñas y obviamente como esposos

Ambos: ¡¿esposos?!

Tsunade: así es, allá les darán una casa y ropa para que puedan pasar desapercibidos, obviamente no deberán dejar a un lado sus armas, bien, eso es todo, partirán en 3 horas, vayan a sus casas recojan lo necesario, ya que no se sabe cuanto durara esta misión, es decir que durara cuanto tarden en atrapar a los asesinos, ahora sin mas váyanse y regresen dentro de 3 horas

Ambos: ¡si! - los dos chicos se marcharon a sus casas por separado.

En la casa de Tenten, ella estaba arreglando todo...

Tenten: uff' creo que hoy no podre decirle, pero... tal vez esta misión traiga algo bueno, si, eso es, debo pensar positiva mente - la chica continuo arreglando absolutamente todo.

Pasaron las 3 horas y ambos se presentaron en la oficina de la Hokage.

Tsunade: bien, deben dirigirse a este lugar - le entrega un papel a Neji - allá los esperaran los señores feudales, es decir los padres de las niñas, donde les darán las demás indicaciones, ahora sin mas váyanse y buena suerte...

Ambos: ¡si!

Y así los dos chicos se fueron, todo el camino lo pasaran sin hablarse, en completo silencio, lo cual incomodo bastante a Tenten. Después de unas horas llegaron sin problemas, se dirigieron al lugar indicado, los hicieron pasar y se dispusieron a hablar con los señores feudales.

Señora: que bueno que ya llegaron

Señor: no saben del problema que tenemos

Neji: ¿que sucede?

Señora: lo que sucede es que varias veces han intentado asesinar a nuestras pequeñas

Señor: no tenemos ni la menor idea del por que, solamente ahora tenemos en mente protegerlas

Tenten: no se preocupen para eso estamos aquí - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Neji: bien, manos a la obra

Y así los todos se fueron al pueblo, donde llegaron a una hermosa casa, no con lujos, pero era bastante acogedora.

Señor: este sera su hogar, debemos irnos pronto, sus ropas están en la habitación, y tengan estas argollas - le da una a cada uno - serán argollas para simular su matrimonio, bien aquí están las niñas - entra la señora con dos pequeñas en brazos.

Señora: estas son mis ángeles, por favor cuiden de Yuko y Shizuka - dijo entregandole una a Tenten, y la otra a Neji el cual tomo a la niña con bastante inexperiencia.

Señor: su apellido sera Fujiwara, serán la familia Fujiwara, bien ahora nos iremos

Señora: si - se acerco llorando a las pequeñas y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una - por favor cuídenlas mucho

Señor: adiós - y así los señores se marcharon, dejando solos a los dos ninjas.

Tenten: míralas son preciosas

Neji: no hables tan fuerte o las despertaras

Tenten: bien - dijo inflando sus cachetes infantilmente, lo cual produjo un pequeño sonrojo in notable en Neji.

Neji: sera mejor que las acostemos

Tenten: si - y así caminaron por la casa buscando la habitación de las niñas, para sus sorpresas había solo una habitación, la cual tenia una cuna bastante grande para las dos niñas, y una gran cama matrimonial.

Neji: acostemoslas - Neji dejo a la pequeña con sumo cuidado en la cuna, mientras Tenten hacia lo mismo, luego se dirigieron a la que al parecer era la cocina.

Tenten: ¿quieres que prepare algo de comer?

Neji: da igual - dijo sentándose a la mesa.

Tenten: bien - dijo revisando todos los lugares de la cocina y recolectando algunas cosas para cocinar.

Neji: ¿cocinaras?

Tenten: si, pero si no quieres comer no te obligare

Neji: da igual, después de todo tendrás que cocinarme todos los días

Tenten: y ¿por que yo haría eso?

Neji: por que ahora eres mi esposa - dijo con arrogancia, Tenten al escuchar eso se sonrojo a mas no poder, pero como estaba de espaldas Neji no lo noto. Después de un rato Tenten termino de cocinar y sirvió dos platos, se sentó y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Tenten rompió el hielo.

Tenten: ¿que tal esta? - Neji la miro extrañado.

Neji: esta bien

Tenten: me alegro, oye, yo quería saber como dormiremos

Neji: yo dormiré en el piso, y tú en la cama

Tenten: ¿que? no, claro que no, no por ser mujer debes dejarme la cama, yo puedo dormir en el piso

Neji: yo dormiré ahí

Tenten: yo

Neji: yo

Tenten: yo

Neji: yo

Tenten: yo

Neji: yo

Tenten: yo

Neji: yo

Y así siguieron hasta que terminaron de comer, luego se dirigieron a la habitación, aun con la discusión, y después de un rato encontraron la solución, ambos terminaron durmiendo en la cama, con una muralla de almohadas entre ellos, ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero sin saber que mañana les esperaba un día largo y duro.

* * *

**Fin, que les parecio en primer capitulo ¿eh?**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿quieren conti?**

**¿meresco review?**

**bueno eso bay, dejen sus review con sus opiniones saludos y gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les traigo la conti de este fic, lamento la demora, espero que les gusta :D también les dejo unas cosas que olvide poner en el fic anterior jeje lo siento y ¡Muchas gracias por sus review!**

**Aclaraciones: Las gemelas tienen 3 años, Neji y Tenten tienen 20 años, bueno eso ^^**

**Descripción de las niñas: Yuko: cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, ojos verdes y tez blanca**

**Shizuka: cabello castaño claro y rizado, ojos azules y tez blanca.**

*P_ensamientos_***  
**

******Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Ya había amanecido en la aldea oculta entre las nubes, Neji poco a poco abría sus ojos color perla, extrañado mira para todos lados, y recuerda que esta en una misión, para él de niñera, pero también en esta misión esta casado, y no cualquier chica, si no con su compañera de equipo, Tenten; recuerda que esta durmiendo en la misma cama que ella, rápidamente gira la cabeza en dirección del lugar que debería estar ocupando la chica, nota que ella no se encuentra, así que decide levantarse, busca en un armario que hay, la ropa que debe usar, busca y busca y encuentra algo que mas o menos es de su estilo, mira hacia la cuna y ve a las pequeñitas que duermen tranquilamente.

Neji: al menos se notan calmadas - dijo para luego sale de la habitación y se dirige a la cocina, al entrar queda impresionado de lo que ven sus ojos, una muchacha de cabellos castaños sueltos, vestía un hermoso pantalón con corte que favorecía a su tipo de cuerpo, una hermosa blusa manga corta y tenia puesto un delantal. - ¿Tenten?

Tenten: la misma que viste en Konoha - dijo la chica volteando hacía él.

Neji: te ves... - dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Tenten: ¿si? - dijo la pelicastaña esperando un cumplido.

Neji: te ves... diferente - termino de decir el chico.

Tenten: enserio no lo había notado, con que no me dices - dijo sarcásticamente.

Neji: qué animo tienes - dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Tenten: olvídalo, ¿viste a las niñas?

Neji: si, estaban durmiendo

Tenten: ¿quieres desayunar?

Neji: si por favor - y así la chica sirvió dos platos, y ambos comenzaron a servirse, después de un rato, terminaron de comer, Tenten se levanto y lavo la loza.

Tenten: que tranquilo a sido esto - dijo secándose las manos.

Neji: demasiado, sera mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo

Tenten: bien - y así ambos fueron a la habitación, entraron y se acercaron a la cuna y notaron que estaba vacía. - esto no es bueno

Neji: ¿lo crees? - y en un dos por tres ambos corrieron por la casa, buscaron en el baño, cocina, patio; ahora ambos se encontraban en la sala. - ¿como pudiste perder a las niñas?

Tenten: perdón, tú las perdiste, tú te levantase ultimo

Neji: se supone que tú eres la madre

Tenten: y eso ¿que tiene que ver? se supone que tu eres el padre

Neji: yo no sirvo de niñera

Tenten: da igual, es tu culpa, pensé que podrías

Neji: viste, es tú culpa por pensar que yo podría cuidar de unas mocosas

Tenten: no le digas así, son niñas - sin que se dieran cuenta una de las niñas entro a la sala.

Shizuka: tengo hambre - ambos la quedaron viendo y Tenten rápidamente fue hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Tenten: ¡que bien! aquí hay una, ahora pequeña Yuko ¿donde esta tu hermana?

Shizuka: soy Shizuka

Tenten: bien, entonces ¿donde esta Yuko?

Shizuka: pues... allá - dijo apuntando hacia el patio.

Neji: vamos - los tres fueron al lugar indicado. - no hay nadie - de repente ve que se mueve una planta.

Tenten: creo que esta ahí

Neji: tal vez sea uno de los asesinos ¡Byakugan! - el chico activo su Byakugan y observo la planta. - creo que no hay problemas - desactiva el Byakugan, se acerca a la planta y de ahí saca a la pequeña, la toma entre sus brazos. - no vuelvas a hacer eso

Yuko: no me agradas - dijo golpeándolo con una piedra.

Neji: ¡pues tú a mi tampoco! - dijo tomando esta vez a la niña de un pie y poniéndola de cabeza.

Tenten: ¡no hagas eso! - dijo quitandole a la niña y tomándola entre sus brazos, ambas niñas se abrazaron a ella.

Shizuka y Yuko: él nos asusta

Tenten: lo se, es un gruñón - la chica se dio media vuelta y se marchó a la casa. - vamos niñas, les pondré ropa y les daré de comer - y así se marcho hacia la habitación con ambas niñas en sus brazos, quedando solamente Neji en el patio.

Neji: creo que esta misión sera la peor que tendré en mi vida... ¿eh? - de repente Neji siente que algunas plantas se mueven. - ¡Byakugan! - activa este y observa los alrededores, pero no ve nada, así que desactiva el Byakugan. - pudo a ver sido mi imaginación - decidió entrar a la casa, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban las dos niñas sentadas a la mesa, ya vestidas y Tenten buscando algo en un mueble. - ¿qué haces?

Tenten: busco el cereal, encontré una nota que dice que les de leche y cereal de desayuno

Yuko: y hasta el momento no nos a dado nada - Shizuka asintió.

Tenten: lo encontré - se dirige a la mesa y les prepara un tazón a cada una, se los da y las niñas comienzan a comer, Tenten las ve y sonríe, mientras que Neji observa a Tenten.

Neji: *_se ve... se ve... tan linda, ella seria una excelente madre... pero en que estoy pensando, jamas habia tenido estos pensamientos hacia Tenten, debo distraerme_* oye Tenten...

Tenten: ¿si? dime

Neji: quiero distraerme creo que daré un paseo

Tenten: ¡genial! yo también, cuando terminen de comer las niñas iremos los cuatro, después de todo ahora somo familia

Neji: pero... pero así seriamos un blanco para los asesinos

Tenten: tranquilo, se supone que fingiremos que somo la familia... mmm... ya lo olvide Ungijara, Fujigara

Neji: Fujiwara

Tenten: ¡si, eso!

Neji: bieeen... - y así esperaron a que ambas terminaran de comer, luego Tenten tomo algo del dinero que les habían dejado y se lo dio a Neji, este lo guardo un poco confuso, luego salieron todos de la casa, las niñas y Tenten iban bastante felices, mientras que Neji solo caminaba; llegaron a un especie de parque, donde habían unos puestos de comida y dulces, las niñas se fueron corriendo a un puesto de dulces y comenzaron a observar todo lo que había.

Vendedora: hola pequeñas

Ambas: ¡hola!

Tenten: ¿quieren dulces?

Ambas: ¡si!

Neji: no creo que sea bueno

Tenten: vamos, solo uno ¿que quieren?

Shizuka: yo quiero una paleta

Yuko: y yo un chocolate

Vendedora: bien - les da lo pedido a cada niña.

Neji: ¿cuanto es?

Vendedora: son $600

Neji: bien - saca el dinero y se lo da.

Vendedora: tienen unas hermosas hijas, aunque ambos son bastantes jóvenes

Tenten: jeje si... - rió nerviosa.

Vendedora: y ¿ están casados? - luego se fijo en la argolla de ambos. - oh, veo que si

Neji: debemos irnos, adiós y gracias

Shizuka y Yuko: ¡gracias!

Tenten: adiós - y así los cuatro se fueron.

Neji: bien, ya paseamos ahora vamonos

Tenten: esta bien... - dijo de mala gana.

Y así "la familia" se fue hacia su ahora hogar, después de una mañana bastante movida.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado ^^ lamento la demora xD bueno espero sus review *-* bay saludos y ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
